


The Fairy Mound

by Alisanne



Series: HP_Halloween [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus likes things done properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairy Mound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonfoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Halloween's 2014 fest. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Fairy Mound

~

Decanting his potion, Severus sighs. Business is slow; he’s unlikely to have another customer on All Hallow’s Eve. Closing early, he starts for his local, deciding to enjoy a pint before retiring.

Three pints later, Severus, tipsy, stumbles from the Dark Side of the Moon pub. _Should walk, might splinch myself otherwise._

Hearing footsteps following, Severus speeds up. Not everyone appreciated his acquittal. Heart racing, he fumbles for his wand. 

Someone grasps his shoulder. “Hold on!” 

Five nauseating seconds later, Severus is...elsewhere. Irate, he glares at his rescuer. “Lupin?!” 

Lupin smiles. “Those blokes meant business.” 

“Thanks, I suppose.” Severus frowns, looking around. “Although...you landed us in a _fairy mound_! Fool!”

Lupin pauses. “Oops.”

“There’s no escape!” 

“There’s one,” Lupin murmurs, and leaning in, kisses Severus. 

As Severus starts to respond, Lupin pulls back. “Now,” he whispers, and they jump to safety. 

Severus hears tiny laughter. Flushed, he faces Lupin. “How dare--?”

“You kissed me back,” Lupin says. “So...how about dinner?” 

Severus huffs. “Traditionally, dates come _before_ kissing.”

Lupin grins. “Since when have either of us been traditional?” 

_True--_ Severus smirks. “Lead on,” he says, admiring Lupin’s assets as he turns away. Perhaps his lonely evenings are over.

~


End file.
